cinemorgue_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mark Hamill
Mark Hamill (born: 1951) Film Deaths *Star Wars V: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) Skywalker and Vader decoy: Playing a double role, the "Vader decoy" is decapitated by "Luke" at the end of their light saber fight during training. The "decoy's" head had mask blown off and shows his face. ("Luke" survives the movie) *Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street (2007) Bamford: Throat slit (off-screen) by Tobey Maguire after being tricked into coming to him for a shave. We learned of his death when his body falls through the trap door as Freddie Highmore looks on in shock and horror. *Wanted (2008) Repairman": Shot in the head by Elijah Wood who later uses Mark's body as a human shield. *Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1 (2011) Pettigrew: Shot in the back with a magic spell by "Dobby" (voiced by Toby Jones) as he goes to check on an imprisoned Daniel Radcliffe and Rupert Grint. *Payday Part 1 (2012) Indigo: Shot in the head with a sniper by Max Thieriot as Mark is holding Freddie Highmore hostage and is about to kill him with an unloaded gun. His body is later seen as the police unmask him while they investigate the crime scene. *Justice League: Legends (2018) Trickster, and Swamp Thing (voice): Voicing a mutant superhero and playing two supervillains, "Trickster" is killed in a explosion along with other frozen villains after Danielle Panabaker freezes them alive and "Brainiac" (voiced by Clancy Brown) blows up the group's headquarters. ("Joker" and "Swamp Thing" survive the movie) *Horror War (2017) and The Joker: Killed (off-screen), along with everyone else in New York, when "Satan" awakens and destroys the city. *The Death Of Batman (2017-2018) Napier/The Joker: Shot in the chest by Kevin Conroy after pulling a gun on him as Helena Bonham Carter looks on in shock. (however, this is non-canon so he's still alive in reality) *Ronin (2019) Menken/Hobgoblin (voice): Voicing a orange skinned crime lord, "Hobgoblin" is sliced to pieces by Elijah Wood after a sword duel. *Batman: The Last Laugh (2019) Napier/The Joker: Falls to his death when the license plate he is clinging to breaks off the front of the "Batmobile", causing him to tumble into the gorge below. His body is later seen in the end at the morgue and is still laughing. *Child's Play (2019) Chucky: As the voice and motion capture of AI 'Buddi' Toy doll, Hamill as Chucky is initially powered down by having his main power core forcefully removed by Beatrice Kitsos, Gabriel Bateman, and Ty Consiglio. He is later restored by Trent Redekop replacing said core. At Zed-Mart, he is finally destroyed completely as Aubrey Plaza, Brian Tyree Henry, and Gabriel decapitate Chucky, by ripping his head from his body (having first stabbed and shot him to no effect). The remains of his body is then later smashed in a nearby alley by Gabriel, Beatrice, Ty, and Marlon Kazadi (however at the end, it's shown he managed to transfer his mind into another AI 'Buddi' Toy doll). *Chuck E. Cheese's (2019) Hal: Clawed to death (off-camera) by a vengeful Caitlyn Rugg as she goes crazy and dresses up as "Helen Honny"; on top of having his fingers cut off (off-screen) by the animatronics. *Swag Dead Part 10: War Of The Titans (2020) (voice): Voicing his human form, he is vaporized when Marcus Amua-Sekyi deflects his dark energy back against him with his weapon which causes his titan form to blow up. Video Game Deaths *Percy Jackson: God Of Mythology (2010) Phantom (voice): Voicing a German accented giant robotic villain, "Black Phantom" is deactivated by "Percy Jackson" (voiced by Adrien Brody) after defeating "Black Phantom" in a boss battle and overloading his power. His body is then later destroyed to prevent him from coming back. Category:Death by decapitation Category:Death by throat slit Category:Death by explodeing Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death by shooting Category:Death by blood loss Category:Death by nonexistence Category:Death by deactivation Category:People who died in a Batman movie Category:People who died in a Swag Dead film